


Naive little boys

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: ? - Freeform, Boys Will Be Boys, Gayness, Grinding, Kinda, M/M, Naive, Smutty, Use of the word faggot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow is stuck babysitting Wonderweiss. Grinding ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive little boys

“Tch, shut up blondie. Your voice is annoying!” The sexta sat across Wonderweiss as he made himself busy with the butterfly that the overlord fucktard left in supervision. The little boy was in his care as Tousen was out on an important task for Aizen, leaving him to babysit as punishment for defying against the Shinigami’s orders on his previous mission.

“Wah, wah~” The boy kept on emitting sounds that a human baby would do, it extremely annoyed Grimmjow seeing as he had a short temper. “Shut the fuck up would you!?” he regressed the urge to punch his face in.

A more harsher punishment from Aizen was not an option he would take right now.

The boy continued to wail like a year old human, until it costed him a shout from the other espada and a harsh grab from his collar. “Didn’t I tell you to shut your fuck hole up!?”

Wonderweiss looked up at the taller man from his half lidded eye lashes. Sensing that the stronger espada was getting angry he pecked on the unsuspecting hollow’s lips for a long while until Grimmjow had loosen the hold on Wonderweiss’ collar.

“You faggot, what the hell do you think youre doing!?” he didn’t want to admit it ,but the blonde arrancar had smooth, pouty lips. ‘I didn’t just fucking kiss him back, did i!?’

Wonderweiss then got up from his position and abandoned the butterfly that he was playing with for a while. The panther was busy denying his earlier actions, not noticing that Wonderweiss had positioned himself in his lap.

“Wahh, wahh, wahhh~!” he unconsciously grind himself back on Grimmjow’s lap as he continued with his own machinations with the bug. "Wonderfaggot, get off of me!". Despite what he said, it didn’t really bother Grimmjow as Wonderweiss continued, and after awhile ceased grinding for a moment before he started again.

"Would you fucking stop doing that!?" He held the boys hips but it didn't stop Wonderweiss from pushing back over the Espada's lap. The blonde continued trying to catch the butterfly, It went on for a while before Grimmjow startled himself from the gyrating as his grinding became more pronounced. “Tch, you little.. fucking faggot, I told you.. to… shit…” his pants became shorter and uneven as the continuous mix of Wonderweiss’ up and down motion left him in an aroused state. ‘Shit, what the fuck are you doing!?’

Both the male’s attention had been caught by the stiff rod poking inbetween Wonderweiss’ cheeks “Fuck, get offa’ me!” The feline had his eyes widening as he pushed the younger man off of him. The friction left him wanting more, and yet it weirded him out and left him hot to be doing such a deed with the younger hollow.

Wonderweiss giggled, he took this all so lightly . The little fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> This, was an epic fail. TuT I know i shouldnt be saying this,but i dont know ive never really done any smut fics before. You may ask why i posted this even though i did say it sucked. Its because i wanted to still know what people thought of it and maybe i can improve more so yeah
> 
> Wait, is this even considered Underage? Wonderweiss is older than all of us XD


End file.
